Emergencia
by Thirteen Hadley
Summary: Trece, House y Cameron encerrados en un ascensor. Soy muy mala para los summary.
1. Chapter 1

Remy Hadley y Gregory House caminaban por los pasillos de Princeton Plainsboro, hacia el cuarto del paciente a tratar de robarle alguna información para poder diagnosticarlo...

- House ¿Estas bien?

- Si.

- Estas tomando la decisión de hacer hablar a nuestro paciente en vez de obligarnos a revisar su casa.

- ¡Me temo que estas equivocada mi caliente bisexual! Ya envié a Taub y Foreman a revisar la casa del paciente. Si usted hubiera llegado temprano y sin resaca se hubiera dado cuenta... Pero podría dejarlo pasar, ya sabes... un trío.

- Esta bien, pero yo me quedo con Cuddy. ¿Ella esta invitada? Rápido que perdemos el ascensor.

Mientras ellos se dirigían lo más rápido que podían, las puertas del ascensor estaban empezando a cerrarse con una cara familiar dentro. Trece grito para que esperaran y la persona que estaba en el ascensor evito que las puertas se cerraran dándole paso a los dos doctores.

- Gracias Cameron. Buenos Días.

- Buenos días Dra. Hadley, House...

- ¡Oh basta de formalidades! Trece por no tomar en consideración mi propuesta anterior esta despedida. Cameron hay una vacante ahora para ti, por si deseas volver.

- No voy a volver House... Me gusta la sala de emergencias.

- Seguramente correr como loco, limpiando narices y cosiendo heridas debe ser un gran ejercicio... Se que quieres volver.

- Cállate House.

- Lastima... papito ahora tiene que cuidar de la caliente bisexual, porque la madre teresa ya ha crecido.

- House quieres por favor callarte... Dijo Trece débilmente.

- La resaca esta insoportable hoy ¿Verdad lesbiana?

El rostro de Trece se encontraba pálido marcando debajo de sus ojos dos enormes ojeras... su rostro reflejaba mucho cansancio.

- House deja de molestarla... Ella necesita...

Cameron no pudo terminar su frase debido a que el ascensor comenzó a descender violentamente por un tiempo y luego se detuvo sin hacer contacto con el suelo, logrando que House y Trece golpearan contra la pared perdiendo el equilibrio al mismo tiempo que Cameron caía encima de House... Todo estaba oscuro y no se lograba ver nada...

- Se que me amas, pero ¿no te parece que esta situación es un poco extrema como para entregarte a mi de esta manera?

Cameron se levanto del suelo sin poder ver nada.

- Bien, ¿Alguien tiene un celular aquí? Necesitamos llamar a mantenimiento - Dijo Cameron.

House estaba a punto de hablar, pero se escucho un gemido débil de dolor...

- Trece ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza? Cuando salgamos de aquí te conseguiremos algo de ibuprofeno. Dijo Cameron tratando de encontrar a la morena.

- Hey Trece, contesta - Dijo House que la había encontrado, rápidamente saco su teléfono y la alumbro - Cameron... parece que esto no se puede arreglar con ibuprofeno.

La Rubia en ese momento se acerco a ver que estaba pasando con una punzada de celos, debido a la atención que estaba recibiendo Trece. Pero cuando la vio se reprendió mentalmente, ahora entendía la preocupación de House.

La morena estaba recargada contra la pared mirando hacia ningún lugar específico y de su cabeza se podía divisar como líneas de sangre caían a su rostro y su ropa...

- Miérda - Pronuncio House al ver el estado de su empleado. - Cameron, toma, llama a mantenimiento yo voy a revisar a ver si Trece no tiene ningún otro Daño.

- ¡Esta bien! - Dijo rápidamente tomando el teléfono.

- Trece, di algo.

- ¿Donde estoy? House... - Trece parecía asustada, su respiración parecía agitada y al parecer no lograba recordar lo de hace un minuto.

- Pude comunicarme, dijeron que vendrían lo más rápido posible pero que tardarían horas en arreglar el problema. Trece ¿Tienes nauseas o mareos?

- Yo... creo que si. ¿Cameron?

- Si soy yo. - Dijo acercándose a ella sacando un pañuelo que por suerte llevaba para comenzar a limpiar un poco la sangre.

Al sentir el tacto de la tela en el área dañada no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido de dolor, la cabeza le dolía terriblemente y no podía recordar donde estaba... De pronto se sintió terriblemente cansada, sus ojos se cerraban sin poder evitarlo, "Tengo sueño" Murmuro suavemente sucumbiendo al cansancio... "¡NO!" Escucho la voz de Cameron y sintió como su mano se posaba en su mejilla. "Trece, por favor no puedes dormirte... tienes una conmoción cerebral, si te duermes podrías no despertar, quédate con nosotros"

- Tenemos que mantenerla despierta de cualquier manera. Así que... Trece ¿Por qué ya no tienes relación con tu padre? ¿Él esta vivo?

- ¡House! No puedes aprovecharte de ella en este momento...

- ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor para mantenerla despierta? Es una pregunta retórica... Vamos Trece contesta.

- Luego de que murió mi madre e ingrese en la universidad, me aleje de mi padre. Estaba harta de que me viera con esos ojos, no quería que él viera a mi madre en mí, yo no soy ella... Y ahora tampoco puedo verlo, si se entera que tengo Huntington lo lastimaría mucho más. - Murmuraba con cansancio.

- Sin mencionar que eres bisexual, y te estas autodestruyendo.

- Si... Yo...

- No tienes que responder a eso Trece, no tienes que responder a nada que te pregunte House.

- Estoy muy cansada... Déjenme dormir...

- No puedes dormirte lesbiana. ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a los que se duermen? Hay una gran posibilidad de que no vuelvas a ver la luz...

- Luz... ¿Por qué esta todo tan oscuro? No me gusta nada esto, ¡quiero salir de aquí!

De pronto se escucho un par de voces y una de ellas pregunto "¿Están todos bien allí abajo? Somos de mantenimiento en un rato los sacaremos de ahí"

"House, ¿Esta todo bien en ese ascensor?" Resonó la segunda voz que pertenecía a Wilson.

- ¿Wilson? Prepara allí a fuera una camilla, y el equipo para suturar las heridas. Tenemos que salir rápido, la Trece tiene una conmoción cerebral...

- ¡Miérda! Esta bien, voy a buscar todo... - Dijo Wilson retirándose del lugar.

- Trece ¿Que pasa? - Resonó la voz de Cameron con preocupación evidente.

- ¿Ascensor? ¿Estamos atrapados? ¿Como paso? - Decía débilmente con respiración entrecortada.

- ¡House! Trece esta experimentando un ataque de asma... ¿Donde esta su inhalador?

- ¿A mi me preguntas? No lo se... Tienes que calmarte Trece, los de mantenimiento están trabajando para sacarnos.

- No quiero... es...tar aquí... - Decía jadeando pesadamente...

- Remy tienes que estar tranquila por favor - Decía Cameron abrazando protectoramente a Trece - Vamos respira conmigo.

Cameron habia abrazado a la morena para que siguiera su ritmo de respiración, sabia que eso no iba a funcionar por mucho tiempo, pero tenian que ganar algo de tiempo.

-Remy... ¿Sabes donde dejaste tu inhalador?

La joven trato de hablar pero su respiración se hacia cada vez más dificultosa a lo que solo pudo nombrar "Ves...tibulos". Lagrimas ya se estaban asomando en su rostro, su pecho le dolía demasiado, con cada respiración que tomaba la morena más dolor recibía... no tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo habia pasado.

House habia llamado a Wilson para que sacara del casillero de Remy el inhalador y lo trajera cuanto antes, y Cameron seguía sentada con Trece apoyada en su pecho, el rostro de la rubia se mostraba muy preocupado debido a los silbidos que emitía la morena cada vez que necesitaba ingresar oxigeno, mientras con una mano le acariciaba el cabello tratando de reconfortarla.

- ¡Oigan! Tienen que terminar rápido o nuestro doctor colapsara. - Dijo House completamente cansado de estar allí dentro.

- Nos falta muy poco, solo aguanten unos minutos.

Cameron se sobresalto debido a un ataque de tos que estaba teniendo Remy, el cuerpo de la chica recibía espasmos violentos cada vez que tosía y su respiración ya era casi inexistente...

- ¡Por favor Remy aguanta! Ya casi salimos de aquí.

- Vamos Trece, no puedes rendirte todavía me debes 8 años de trabajo, tienes que pelear con esto, al igual que con tu enfermedad.

El cuerpo de Trece ya no podía soportar mucho más la falta de aire y estaba sufriendo de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Su visión se torno borrosa y poco a poco todo se volvió negro, mientras su respiración se iba perdiendo...

La morena despertó con otro ataque de tos y su visión se volvió más centrada, al igual que iba mejorando su respiración... Lo que su mente pudo entender era que ella estaba en el suelo y Allison estaba a su lado mirándola con una expresión de alivio, ella le acerco el inhalador a su boca otra vez y tomo otra bocanada sintiendo como la medicina hacia su respiración menos dificultosa...

Miro a su alrededor y pudo divisar que ya no estaban más en ese ascensor, House la miraba con una sonrisa mientras que Wilson se acerco y la levanto en sus brazos para depositarla en la camilla...

Allison Cameron se acerco a la camilla rápidamente y le tomo la mano acariciándole los nudillos.

- Solo tenemos que cerrar las heridas de tu cabeza y hacer unos estudios, pero estarás bien Remy. Me asustaste.

- Lo sien...to Allison...

- Esta bien, ahora solo descansa. Cuando salgas de aquí tienes que prometerme un café.

- Cuando quieras... ¿Allison?

- ¿Si Trece?

- Gracias por todo... - Sonriéndole débilmente...

La rubia le sonrío amablemente, procediendo a desinfectarle y curar sus heridas. Mientras que la morena se dormía tranquilamente, aliviada de que no estaba más en ese ascensor.


	2. Nota del autor

_Estoy terminando el capitulo 5 de __una simple explicación__, pero antes de subirlo me gustaria saber al que lee la historia que le parece, y no tengo otra manera de enterarme lo que piensan sino me dan un __review__. Por ende les quiero pedir un gran favor... Si creen que esta historia apesta, o si les gusta denme un review, para los que escribimos es un gran incentivo que las personas nos den criticas constructivas o lo que sea. Acepto reviews anonimos también. _

_Perdon por aburrirlos y/o decepcionarlos, pero ya estoy perdiendo los animos de escribir al no recibir respuesta :( _

_Sean compasivos, ¿Si? :S _

_Muchas gracias por su atención._


End file.
